


In a Minute

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Accident, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Death, Did I say angst?, Drunk Driver, Fear, Grief, Homestuck - Freeform, Injury, JohnDave angst, Killing, M/M, Oneshot, Sad, Sadness, Screaming, Short Story, Sidewalk - Freeform, car crash, johndave - Freeform, no sburb, why did I write this, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: In a minute, an innocent boy would die.





	In a Minute

In a minute, an innocent boy would die.

In a minute, a boy would die while he tried to protect the one person he loved the most, his blond other half with red eyes hidden behind a pair of black shades for ironic purposes. They were so young, just started dating and the summer had just begun. They had looked forward to all the stuff they would be doing, but all of that had been for naught, because today his heartbeat would stop to never return.

The boy would never see the sun again.

Fifty seconds left.

The sun was shining over the city and John held Dave’s hand as they walked down the streets, both having a slight blush on their faces. It was warm, extremely warm, but that didn’t stop them from wearing each other’s hoodies. They were on their way to get ice cream, vanilla and strawberry, their favorite. They had plans to sit in the park, enjoy the fresh summer air and look at the clouds over the azure blue sky, and maybe even feed the birds some of the waffles.

Yeah, cute couple stuff.

Sadly that would never happen, because fate was cruel, the world was truly an unforgiving place, taking those who deserved it the least.

Forty seconds left.

Dave smiled as he pointed to the left, they were near the ice cream store, John’s lips were already watering as he imagined the cool and refreshing taste and texture of the ice cream, and to cuddle next to his Dave while he ate it. Summer was the best, especially when you were a new couple and in your late teens. They were sixteen, which was the best age to be in love, but this just made the entire situation a thousand times worse. A heartbreak and denial would follow once the boy had perished, along with countless of sleepless nights and puffy red faces from crying.

A part of his heart forever ripped apart in the most violent way known to man.

Thirty seconds left.

“So what do you want to do after getting ice cream?”.

He shrugged.

“Don’t know, let’s just walk and see where our feet takes us. I’m paying by the way”.

“But…”.

“No buts John”.

Twenty seconds.

They stood still beside the road, waiting for the light to turn green for them and red for the oncoming cars. Then it should be safe to cross the road, that’s atleast how it shall be, but sadly a drunk driver sat at the steering wheel of his car, even though he knew what he did could have consequences.

And it would, but he was one of those people who thought “It won’t happen me”.

But it did.

Ten seconds.

The light turned green and the couple happily started to walk over, still carefree and happy for a few more seconds.

Eight seconds.

John casually looked to the side and saw a car coming, but it would stay, so no worries.

Six seconds.

The car was getting closer, and John felt a chill running through him. It was uncomfortably close, and it didn’t look like it was slowing down at all. He was shaking and realized Dave had no idea what was about to happen.

Four seconds.

He screamed, that car was not going to stop, he would have run but fear paralyzed him, made his legs weak as jelly. He could not take another step.

Three seconds.

Dave jumped in the air when he saw that John screamed, still not sure what was actually going on, he just saw a moving object coming closer and closer.

“Dave!”, he screamed, his emotions acting up, so he did the only thing a guy in sheer panic would do.

He pushed Dave aside.

Two seconds.

Dave painfully landed on his stomach on the hard concrete, he scraped a knee, but he wouldn’t know that until later. He was out of the way of the car.

“JOHN!”.

He turned his head around and saw the boy that he loved so much, still standing still in the middle of the road. He smiled, lifted his arm lightly, the only motion he was able to do.

One second.

He closed his eyes, like if he was saying goodbye.

Crash.

The car hit the teen hard and he flew up in the air, it was like time stood still for John, as he flew in the air, like an eternity, yet it went to fast.

He was upside down, and his whole body screamed in pain, yet he didn’t have time to realize that.

The only thing he thought about before it all ended was that he had saved Dave.

Crash.

People ran out on the street, screaming frantically at the limp boy. The road was stained red and he heard someone scream that they had to call 911.

They had hope to save him, but Dave knew better.

He ran to his love, tears in his eyes and quickly looked at John, his bloody yet beloved John.

No heartbeat.

His John had been ripped away from him, while he had tried to save him.

He would never get to see he precious boy smile at him ever again.

Never give him kisses and cuddle him, never get to grow old with him, graduate high school.

He clenched his fist as he turned his head towards the sky and let it all out.

It was a scream, a wail, worse than any other, it couldn’t possibly have been a human who uttered it.

It was a sound of pure grief and misery, he had lost his reason to live, his happiness.

He would never drink, that’s for sure.

But even if he made such a promise, it would never bring back John.

He just had to make sure this never happened to someone else.


End file.
